Summer
by Rst
Summary: "Kau tahu benda apa yang bisa menggantikan es krim di tengah musim panas sialan ini?"


Summer

Rst: Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Minna-san~~

Tenma: Ya Ha! Ini fic kedua dari master di fandom ES21 ini!

Rst: Kfufufufu~

Kyo: Hah? Kok pairnya Hirusena lagi, Baka?

Rst: Habis Rst gak punya ide lagi DX! Tapi sekarang lagi bikin Senasuzu sih ^^,

Tenma: Ya! Sekali-sekali bikin Shinwaka ya Master!

Rst: Iya ^^

Kyo: *Merasa di cuekin*

Rst: Kfufufu~ Dan lagi ini adalah acara di **Eyeshield 21 Indonesia Award **dengan **tema Season**~~~

Kyo: -Ehem ehem- kita mulai saja

Disclaimer : ES21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing: Hirusena

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

Matahari hari ini sedang tak bosan-bosannya memancarkan sinarnya yang panas. Dentingan suara bel yang bersumber dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Deimon hari itu lumayan sering berbunyi. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di hari sepanas ini. Yah… Memang pekerjaan pribadi mungkin sebagai alasan dimana seseorang yang mencari nafkah untuk keluarga mereka, sehingga mau keluar dari rumah di hari sepanas ini.

Di sudut kota Deimon, terlihat seorang gadis –err… ralat- seorang pemuda manis(?) yang sedang berjalan di salah satu trotoar kota Deimon. Keringat di wajahnya terus melakukan pekerjaannya untuk mengeluarkan air yang berfungsi meringankan hawa panas di dalam tubuh anak tersebut. Tangannya sedang menenteng sebuah tas pelastik berwarna putih yang mungkin berisikan 2 buah es cream.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit malas-malasan. Gerakannya yang lunglai membuat rambut coklat keemasan miliknya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti alunan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya seperti mengartikan bahwa ia sekarang sangat kesal.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, akirnya ia sampai juga ke tempat ia tinggal. Terbesit perasaan lega karena sudah sedikit terlindungi oleh pancaran sinar yang dikeluarkan oleh sang surya. Kini rumahnya sangat sepi. Ibu, bapak serta kucing peliharanya sedang menghadiri sebuah acara pernikahan saudaranya. Jadi dialah yang bertugas untuk menjaga rumahnya. Tapi dia tidaklah sendirian...

"Haaah Capeknya!" Helanya lega kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas benda empuk yang berasa diruang keluarga. Dua buah se krim itu sudah ditaruhnya di dalam kulkas.

"Oi! Cebol sialan! Lama banget kau hanya membeli 2 buah es krim!" Sedetik kemudian, terdengan seseorang yang berteriak di ambang pintu tempat penghubung ruang keluarga dengan kamar yang isinya-entah-itu-apa.

"Err…To-toko dekat sini tutup, Hiruma-san" Jawabnya sedikit gagap; karena Hiruma telah mengagetkannya "Makanya aku harus bejalan ke stasiun".

"Che!" Hanya itu balasan seorang pemuda yang berperawakan tubuh tinggi kurus dengan senapan yang disandarkan dipundaknya. Kini ia berjalan cepat kearah dapur untuk mengambil es krim yang dipesannya ke pemuda berambut coklat itu tadi.

'Fuuh… Untuk reaksi Hiruma-san tidak sep-' Pikiran leganya terputus karena seseorang yang (dengan seenaknya) menembaki beruntun peluru. Untung reaksinya cepat menghindari peluru-peluru yang muncul tiba-tiba, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah menjadi spon.

"Hieeee? A-ada apa, Hiruma-san?"

"Dasar cebol sialan! Sudah lama kutunggu es krimku malah kau buat cair!" Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan ruang keluarga yang sudah seperti kapal habis terkena bencana terjangan ombak(?), Hiruma terus saja menembak sejuta peluru kemana-mana.

"Maaf! Diluar sangat panas! Dan tolong jangan menembak lagi, Hiruma-san! Aku akan menggantinya!" Suara teriakan pemuda bernasib malang itu teredam dengan suara tembakan keras yang tanpa henti-hentinya keluar. Sepertinya pemiliknya memiliki persediaan peluru yang luar biasa banyak. Tapi ternyata pemuda yang menembakinya itu mendengarnya walau suaranya terdengar kecil akibat dari rendaman suara peluru. Yah… Tapi hanya kalimat terakhir saja.

"Hmm… Kau akan menggantikannya?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"I-Iya" Jawab sang pemuda coklat itu ragu. Entah karena apa ia sepertinya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kekekeke! Perkataanmu bagus juga, cebol! Dan lagi posemu itu 'mengaktifkanku'" *(Rst): Ini kata-kata anjuran dari Te-chan!*

"Eh? Makasudnya?" Wajahnya memamerkan tampang Innocet yang membuat seoarang pria normalpun akan berubah menjadi seorang err… Gay?.

"Che!" Seburat warna kemerahan terpamerkan di wajah Hiruma setelah ia melihat wajah Innocet pemuda manis didepannya ini. Ditambah dengan 'pose'nya yang sekarang.

"Kau sudah mengatakan akan memberi pengganti dari es krim sialan itu'kan?" Pemuda didepannya mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah…" Ujarnya setelah pertanyaannya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil pemuda didepannya. Ia berjalan kearah seekor kucing kecil (yang terlihat di mata Hiruma) itu duduk, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Kau tahu benda apa yang bisa menggantikan es krim di tengah musim panas sialan ini, S-E-N-A?" Ujarnya dengan seringan licik terhias di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ehh?" Pemuda yang dianggapnya kucing kecil itu hanya bingung. Entah gambaran expresi apa yang menghiasi wajahnya kali ini. Yang ia tahu wajahnya kini sangat sangat panas sepanas cuaca kali ini.

"Kekekeke" Tawa khas Hiruma kambuh lagi. Sepertinya dia cukup puas menjahili pemuda polos didepannya dengan memanggil nama sebenarnya. Sedangkan Sena? Ia hanya menatap dengan mata coklatnya yang sedikit kebingung kearah Hiruma. (Tentu dengan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya)

Dengan kedua tangannya Hiruma membingkai wajah mungil Sena. Perlahan Hiruma menarik tangannya pelan; memperkecil jarak antara Hiruma dan Sena. Sedangkan pemuda yang dianggap kucing oleh Hiruma ini hanya menutup matanya; pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma. Sedangkan keadaannya wajahnya sendiri sudah semakin panas seiring jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah seorang Quanterback DDB di depannya ini. Hembusan nafas yang mengenai wajahnya sebagai akhibat dari jaraknya yang sangat dekat membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya semakin panas dan panas.

Yang ia tidak ketahui karena menutup matanya adalah sang Demon dari sekolah Deimon kini menyunggahi seringan puas. Matanya yang berwarna hijau toska tajam itu memandang wajah sang Uke(?) yang terlihat sangat imut. Wajahnya yang semula berwarna coklat cerah kini sukses tersihir menjadi merah padam. Tawanya yang sejak lama ia tahan sepertinya sudah mencapa tahap MAX.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

Mendengar suara tawa yang tak asing; reflex membuat Sena membuka kedua matanya.

"Kekekeke! Wajahmu lucu sekali, cebol!" Tawa Hiruma, kini ia bergulang-guling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa, Hiruma-san!" Tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Malunya bukan main! Sepertinya ia sekarang baru sadar bahwa sedang di permainkan oleh Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke" Menghiraukan pertanyaan Sena, ia masih saja tertawa.

"Hiruma-san!" Pintanya sekali lagi.

"Kekeke! Kau tidak tau apa jawaban sebenarnya ya? Kekekeke!" Oke, kini kalimat itu sudah sukses membuat Sena meloadingkan pikirannya sejenak; memikirkan jawabannya.

10 Detik…

Sepertinya kini proses dalam mencari jawabannya kini berhasil ditemukan. Bukannya malah senang Sena hanya bersweeatdroped ria. Dengan reaksi ini Hiruma sudah tahu, bahwa pemuda didepannya ini sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu benda apa yang bisa menggantikan es krim di tengah musim panas sialan ini?" Ulang Hiruma dengan sedikit berbeda; tanpa mengatakan kata S-E-N-A.

"Manjahiliku" Jawab Sena lirih.

~~~OWARI~~~

Tenma: Muu! Master kok nggak ngelanjutin adegannya! Padahal dikit lagi!

Rst: Ini Idul fitri, Te-chan!

Tenma: ==''

Kyo: Fuh~ Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar

Rst: Aku gak tau kalau itu kalimat mengejek atau pujian Kyo-kun~

Kyo: Itu anggapanmu

Rst: *SWT* Oke! Minna-san mohon di revew ya!

Tenma: Di Revew Minna-sama~

Kyo: Oke! Di review ya! Onegaisimas *Senyum bisnis*

Rst:Onegaisimasu!


End file.
